Nỗi niềm nhân viên phiên dịch
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Tachibana Makoto làm ở một công ty phiên dịch cho người khiếm thính, và vào một ngày đẹp trời nọ, anh nhận được một cuộc gọi từ một chàng trai với ánh nhìn xa xăm và một yêu cầu quái đản. English version to be available soon.


_**T/N:**_ Lâu lắm rồi mới viết được một thứ đàng hoàng mà dài như này :'(

AU khi Haruka bị khiếm thính, Makoto làm trong một công ty phiên dịch cho người khiếm thính, và Gou nhỏ hơn Rin chừng 20-25 tuổi :v

Dựa trên cái prompt này: otpprompts . tumblr . c-o-m /post/116712297389

Bản tiếng Anh sẽ có vào 1 ngày đẹp trời nào đó :'(

'Trong ngoặc và gạch dưới' tức là đoạn hội thoại đang sử dụng thủ ngữ (ASL).

* * *

'Xin chào.' - Makoto vẫy tay, một nụ cười ấm áp nở trên môi trước màn hình máy tính. - 'Đây là dịch vụ Video Relay. Xin vui lòng cho biết tên và số điện thoại của người quý khách cần gọi tới ạ?'

Chàng trai chừng hơn 20 tuổi ở bên kia màn ảnh chớp đôi mắt màu biển nhìn Makoto, rồi lẳng lặng ra dấu. Anh cẩn thận ghi lại dãy số.

'Còn tên người nhận thì sao ạ?' - Makoto nhẹ nhàng hỏi. Người kia chỉ khẽ nhún vai.

Cố kìm cái nhướn mày ngạc nhiên, anh nhấn số liên lạc và ra hiệu cho cậu trai kia khi tiếng chuông bắt đầu reo. Đôi mắt màu lam ngọc nhìn anh đầy lơ đãng.

Sau ba hồi chuông, là một giọng nam bắt máy.

"Xin chào, tôi là Makoto–"

"Chào cưng, FineFuck nghe. Cưng muốn gặp loại nào?"

Hoang mang lướt qua đôi mắt mở lớn của Makoto. "X-xin lỗi?"

"Đây là dịch vụ sex qua điện thoại FineFuck. Cưng muốn trai loại nào?" - Giọng kia lặp lại, có chút khó chịu. Màu đỏ lan khắp hai tai Makoto, và khi anh ngước lên nhìn chàng trai bên kia màn hình, đôi mắt chán chường khi nãy giờ lại chằm chằm nhìn anh đầy thích thú.

"X-xin lỗi, anh có thể chờ một lát được không?" - Makoto lắp bắp rồi luýnh quýnh ra dấu. - 'Cậu có nhầm số không? Cái này là cho người lớn cơ mà?'

Người kia trả lời, biểu cảm như thể đấy là điều hiển nhiên nhất thế giới. - 'Thì tôi là người lớn mà.'

'N-nhưng mà–' - Makoto chưa kịp đáp trả thì giọng nam trên điện thoại lại lên tiếng. - "Này, thế cưng có định chơi trai không?"

"A, có!" - Anh giật bắn mình, tay lại nhanh chóng ra hiệu hỏi. - 'C-cậu muốn loại nào?'

Người kia nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một lúc rồi trả lời. - 'Thế họ có loại nào?'

Makoto lặp lại câu hỏi. Khúc khích cười, giọng nam mau mắn đáp. - "Nhiều lắm. Có trai thẳng, gay, bi, chuyển giới, trên, dưới, đổi chỗ, làm bằng tay, bằng miệng, anal, đồ chơi, BDSM, tóc đỏ, tóc vàng, tóc đen, tóc nâu, châu Âu, châu Á, châu Phi–"

Makoto có thể cảm thấy sức nóng như thiêu đốt lan đến tận cổ mình, cái danh sách kia chỉ còn vang dội xa xa đâu đó. Anh run rẩy đưa tay ra hiệu. - 'Có... tóc đỏ, ở dưới và đồ chơi.'

Cậu trai phía bên kia màn hình máy tính nhíu mày, vẻ không tin. - 'Chỉ có thế thôi à?'

'Chỉ có thế thôi.' - Anh yếu ớt đáp lại.

'...Vậy thì lấy tóc đỏ, ở dưới đi.' - Cậu ta quyết định sau một hồi đắn đo, nét mặt vẫn vương chút nghi ngờ. Mừng húm, Makoto chuyển lời ngay.

"Tóc đỏ hả? Cưng đợi chút nhé!" - Giọng nam kia vui vẻ nói rồi ngưng máy.

Makoto hít một hơi sâu cố trấn tĩnh bản thân rồi lại ngước lên thông báo cho chàng trai mảnh khảnh. Một tay chống cằm, cậu ta chỉ khẽ gật đầu.

Chiếc điện thoại bắt đầu trở nên trơn tuột trong tay Makoto sau mỗi hồi chuông. Cuối cùng, là một giọng nam khàn khàn đầy mê hoặc lên tiếng. - "Chào, đây là Rin. Cưng tên gì ấy nhở?"

Makoto lập tức nói ngay. - "Xin chào, tôi tên là Makoto–"

"Ái chà, tên dễ thương, mà giọng cũng đáng yêu nữa." - Người kia liền đáp với một tiếng cười trầm đục đầy câu dẫn. - "Tôi cá là hàng của cưng cũng khủng lắm~"

"Không, không phải tôi muốn– Tôi là nhân viên của dịch vụ chuyển lời cho người khiếm thính. Khách hàng của tôi muốn gọi đến chỗ anh, và tôi sẽ sử dụng thủ ngữ để phiên dịch cho hai người." - Makoto nói một lèo không dám dứt rồi mới dừng lại để thở, tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

Một khoảng lặng khó chịu bao trùm, rồi từ đầu dây bên kia, Rin chậm rãi nói. - "Vậy là... khách của tôi bị điếc, nên phải gọi cho anh. Và anh sẽ dịch những gì tôi nói cho cậu ta."

Makoto nở một nụ cười lẽn bẽn như thể Rin đang đứng trước mặt. - "V-vâng, đại khái là thế."

Lại thêm vài giây im lặng. - "...Mấy người giỡn mặt với tôi à?"

Makoto hoảng cả lên. - "Không, không có! Tôi đang nói thật mà! Cậu ta- cậu ta muốn tôi dịch mọi thứ anh nói cho cậu ta."

Vẫn còn bực bội, Rin đáp. - "Vậy cậu ta có thấy tôi không?"

"Không, không hề."

"Chỉ là biết tôi đang làm gì qua anh thôi."

"Đúng vậy, là qua thủ ngữ của tôi."

Có một tiếng thở dài. - "Ok. Nhưng nếu tôi làm cả anh bắn thì phải trả tiền gấp đôi đấy nhé." Giọng Rin nửa đùa nửa thật. Và rồi anh ta bắt đầu đầy ngao ngán. - "Cậu ta tên gì?"

"Ơ... xin lỗi, nhưng tôi nghĩ là sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều nếu anh cứ làm như anh đang nói chuyện với cậu ta." - Makoto chợt bảo, rồi lập tức hối hận ngay vì máu nóng lại dồn hết lên mặt anh khi Rin hỏi lại với cái giọng khàn khàn ấy. - "Thế... cưng tên gì?"

Makoto ngước lên, ra dấu với chàng trai nãy giờ vẫn đang kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Cậu ta ngắn gọn trả lời. - 'Haruka.'

_Haruka. Khoảng cách. Cái tên giống con người thật. _Makoto chợt nghĩ khi nói tên Haruka cho Rin.

"Haruka. Tên đẹp nhỉ?" - Rin gật gù. - "Thế cậu ấy có đẹp như tên không?"

"Thật ra thì..." - Makoto liếc nhìn từ bàn tay gầy đang hững hờ gác dưới khuôn miệng xương xương đến mái tóc đen nhánh đang rũ xuống đôi mắt buồn. - "Cậu ta nhìn dễ thương lắm."

"Hừm." - Makoto có thể nghe thấy rõ mồn một cái nhếch mép của Rin. - "Cưng đang làm gì thế?"

'Vẽ tranh linh tinh thôi.' - Haruka trả lời, tiện thể chỉ vào một bức tranh dang dở ở góc màn hình. Một chú cá heo uốn lượn đầy sống động trên những con sóng. Anh không khỏi trầm trồ trong bụng khi nói lại cho Rin câu hỏi của Haruka. - "Còn anh, anh đang làm gì?"

"Đang chờ cưng đến đấy, Haru-chan ạ~" - Rin thì thầm, và Makoto lặp lại. – 'Anh ấy đang chờ cậu đó, Haru-chan.'

Một cái nhăn mặt hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt Haruka. - 'Bỏ chữ 'chan' đi.'

'Ôi, xin lỗi!' - Makoto liền trả lời với một nụ cười hối lỗi. Nhưng Haruka vẫn còn cau mày. - 'Và tôi không có dễ thương.'

'H-hả?!' - Bụng dạ Makoto liền giật thót một cái. Anh vội vàng bảo Rin. - "X-xin lỗi, anh có thể chờ chút được không?" - Rin lầm bầm gì đó đầy khó chịu, nhưng cũng nghe như một tiếng đồng tình.

'Anh nói gì cơ? Tôi có nói là anh dễ thương đâu?' - Makoto luống cuống che giấu, nhưng một màu hồng phản chủ lại không ngừng bừng bừng trên gò má.

Haruka chỉ nhướn mày, mặt lạnh tanh. - 'Tôi đọc được khẩu ngữ. Anh có nói là tôi dễ thương.'

Mọi sự như vỡ lẽ ra, và Makoto chỉ còn biết ngượng ngùng ra dấu xin lỗi. Mặt cúi gằm vì xấu hổ, anh không hề để ý thấy cái nhếch mép nhỏ xíu trên góc miệng Haruka.

"Này! Có còn ở đó không thế?" - Chất giọng cáu bẳn của Rin chợt vang lên, làm Makoto giật bắn người.

"A, thật sự xin lỗi! Ờm... Haru không thích được gọi là 'Haru-chan'." - Anh bảo, thầm mong đã đánh trống lảng được cơn giận của chàng trai tóc đỏ.

"Hừm... Được thôi." - Rin vẫn còn khó chịu, nhưng anh ta chuyển giọng ngay lập tức. - "Vậy cưng đang mặc gì thế?"

"Quần đùi và áo ba lỗ." - Makoto trả lời lại cho Haruka. Và quả thực là cậu ta chỉ đang mặc một cái áo ba lỗ hơi quá cỡ, cỗ áo hơi trũng xuống làm lộ khuôn ngực rắn rỏi. Nuốt ực một cái, anh tiếp tục. - "Còn anh?"

"Đồ lót thôi." - Rin cười, và Makoto nuốt thêm cái nữa. - "Cởi quần ra nào, Haru."

Anh cố hết sức để giữ khuôn mặt chuyên nghiệp khi chuyển lời cho Haruka, mặc cho sức nóng đang lan từ mặt anh xuống cả người. Cậu trai kia không làm gì cả, nhưng lại trả lời. - 'Rồi.'

"Cưng đã cứng lên chưa?"

"Xin lỗi?" - Makoto nghĩ anh vừa nghe nhầm.

"Con mẹ nó!" - Rin nổi đóa. - "Thằng nhóc con ấy đã cương lên chưa?"

"À, à, tất nhiên rồi..." - Makoto cuống tới nỗi chỉ còn biết lẩm bẩm với chính mình. Anh từ từ nhìn khuôn mặt có chút mất kiên nhẫn của Haruka rồi ra dấu. - 'Cậu đã 'lên' chưa?'

Haruka lắc đầu, nhưng rồi ngừng lại giữa chừng và bảo Makoto nói "Rồi".

Rin khẽ ậm ừ một tiếng đầy hài lòng khi nghe câu trả lời. - "Hưm, tốt... Tôi muốn ăn kem... Có thể ăn 'kem' của cậu được không?..."

Makoto khá chắc là máu anh bây giờ không biết nên chạy lên hay chạy xuống rồi.

"Ơ... T-tôi chắc là cậu ấy rất vui lòng..." - Anh lo lắng trả lời. Từ bên kia màn hình, Haruka nôn nóng hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, và từ đâu dây điện thoại kia, Rin gắt lại. - "Chắc gì chứ? Cứ hỏi đại mẹ nó đi!"

Hít vào một hơi run rẩy, anh bắt đầu ra dấu. Tình hình không thể nào tình hình hơn nữa khi anh bắt đầu đưa nắm tay lên miệng đúng lúc Sousuke làm ở phòng bên đi qua. Anh quay phắt người lại, mặt đỏ gay, len lén nhìn Haruka, thầm cầu mong là cậu ta hiểu anh đang nói gì.

Và ơn trời, Haruka hiểu.

Nhưng khi cậu ta ra dấu lại, nỗi nhẹ nhõm của Makoto tuột mất tiêu. Cậu ta muốn _cái gì_ cơ?!

"Xin lỗi, phiền anh chờ một chút..." - Makoto vội nói vào ống nghe rồi cuống cuồng hỏi lại. - 'Cậu có chắc là cậu muốn–'

'Có.'

'Xin lỗi, nhưng thật sự là tôi không thể–'

'Thế thì đổi người đi.' - Haruka đáp cụt lủn.

Như mở cờ trong bụng, Makoto lập tức chuyển kết nối sang phòng khác, khuôn mặt giãn ra nhẹ nhõm. Rồi anh nhìn xuống và thở dài khi nhận ra rằng mình còn một vấn đề quan trọng khác phải giải quyết.

* * *

Haruka thầm mắng bản thân khi cậu được chuyển sang cho một nhân viên khác.

Bởi vì anh ta, sau nửa giây nhướn mày trước những câu nói của chàng trai-có-thể-là-tóc-đỏ-của-bên-sex-qua-điện-thoại, liền phiên dịch y chang như vậy.

Y chang. Bản mặt không chút xúc cảm, nếu như Haruka không tính cái nụ cười kiêu ngạo nhỏ xíu khi anh ta cho tay vào miệng.

'Tôi nối đường dây lại với người nhân viên hồi nãy được không?'

Anh ta không đỏ mặt. Không nói 'xin lỗi' nhiều quá mức cần thiết. Không giống Makoto.

Người nhân viên tóc đen lại nhướn mày nhìn anh, rồi gật đầu.

* * *

'Vâng?' - Makoto ra dấu khi cả hai gặp lại, điệu bộ đầy lo lắng.

'...Tôi xin lỗi.' - Haruka lẽn bẽn đáp, đầu hơi cúi. - 'Phải là anh mới được cơ.'

Anh mở to mắt đầy ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi anh khẽ cắn cắn môi dưới như đang suy xét.

'Làm ơn đi?' - Cậu năn nỉ, đôi mắt xanh lén nhìn lên từ sau mái tóc lòa xòa như một con mèo nhỏ.

Makoto chỉ còn biết thở dài và nhấn nút kết nối lại với Rin. - "Tiếp tục được chưa?" - Rin xẵng giọng hỏi.

Makoto không dám nhìn mặt Haruka khi anh lí nhí. - "Cậu ấy muốn anh tự nới rộng ra bằng tay và... và nước bọt."

"Cái đ*o gì?-" - Rin bật lại, rồi lầm bầm khuất phục. - "Ờ rồi, sao cũng được... Đến đâu rồi nhỉ?" - Tóc đỏ lại đổi tông, và Makoto có thể phải phục lăn khả năng đổi thái độ như chong chóng kia nếu như thân dưới anh không tức lên vì một tiếng rên nóng bỏng thoát ra từ đầu dây bên kia. - "Ư... Ưm... Haru... T-to quá..."

Haruka nhướn mày chờ trả lời, và với cái hông đang tê dại, Makoto dịch hết lại cho cậu xem.

"A... Ưm... Đúng rồi–" - Anh giờ như đang làm việc trong vô thức. - "Không, nuốt vào! Nhóc phải ăn, hiểu chưa?" - _Khoan đã, gì cơ?_

Đến Haruka cũng nhìn anh đầy bối rối. Anh ra hiệu bảo cậu chờ, rồi hắng giọng hỏi. - "Xin lỗi, anh đang bảo cậu ấy ăn cái gì vậy?"

Có tiếng giật mình từ bên kia. - "Chết tiệt! Tôi đang cho nhóc em ăn, nó sốt quá– Mẹ kiếp, anh dịch từ nãy giờ đó hả? Đừng có dịch nữa, và đừng có nói cho cậu ta biết là tôi đang cho em ăn!" - Có tiếng trẻ con khóc, và Rin lại chửi thề. - "Mẹ nó! Nghe này, tôi cần phải gọi cho đứa bạn để đem con bé đi bệnh viện. Anh có thể nói đại cái gì đó cho tôi một lúc được không? Làm ơn đấy!"

"Khoan đã? Xin lỗi?" - Tiếng khóc và vỗ về nhỏ dần, như thể Rin đã đặt điện thoại lại và đi mất. Makoto tái mét cả mặt khi Haruka nôn nóng hỏi đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

'Kh-không có gì đâu.' - Anh nở nụ cười tươi nhất có thể, dù lo lắng đang cồn cào trong ruột.

Haruka chỉ chớp mắt rồi ra dấu. - 'Anh đã nới rộng ra chưa?'

Makoto nói lớn hơn mức cần thiết vào cái điện thoại không người nhận, và giả bộ nghe một lúc rồi trả lời. - 'X-xong rồi. Anh muốn vào mạnh hay từ từ?'

'Nói anh ta leo lên cưỡi tôi. Mạnh.'

Makoto chớp mắt. - 'Tôi- tôi không nghĩ là anh ấy muốn–'

'Anh còn chưa hỏi anh ấy cơ mà.' - Haruka nhướn mày.

'À... Ờ... Nếu như anh không cho anh ấy sử dụng gel thì chắc hẳn phải nên vào từ từ rồi... À thôi để tôi hỏi...' - Giọng Makoto nhỏ dần, thuận theo cái nhướn mày nghi ngờ kia. Anh giả bộ nói và nghe điện thoại. Vẫn chưa thấy tăm hơi Rin...

'Rồi, anh ấy cũng thích chơi mạnh...'

'Tốt. Tôi thúc lên cùng lúc với khi anh ta hạ xuống. Anh ấy có thích không?'

'Thích. Rất thích.' - Makoto vô ý nói ngay. Người kia giờ lại nhíu mày. - 'Anh lại chưa hỏi anh ta.'

'T-tôi không cần hỏi!' - Anh lập tức cố sửa sai. - 'Anh ta đang rên rỉ nãy giờ đây này. A... Ưm...' - Anh bồi thêm mấy tiếng rên mà quên khuấy mất là Haruka không nghe được.

Tóc đen quẹt tay ngang miệng một cách dứt khoát. - 'Nói dối.' - Mắt cậu khóa chặt mắt anh, khuôn miệng nửa muốn mỉm cười khoái trá nửa muốn bặm lại vì giận.

'Tôi không có–' - Makoto yếu ớt chống chế. Vừa hay lúc đó, Rin quay lại. - "A-lô? Anh còn ở đó không? Tới đâu rồi?"

"Vẫn còn đây, cám ơn trời!" - Anh như vỡ òa vì mừng rỡ. - "Anh đang cưỡi cậu ta, mạnh, không bôi trơn."

Rin khịt mũi, vẻ thán phục. - "Nhanh vậy?" - Makoto gật đầu lia lịa cho dù Rin không thể thấy được. - "Ok, hỏi cậu ta là tôi có thể rút ra để tiếp tục thổi kèn được không?"

Makoto sững người, lắp bắp. - "N-nhưng cậu ta vừa cắm vào mông anh mà...?"

Rin trả lời với vẻ bất cần. - "Và?"

_Và?..._ Makoto thật sự không có câu trả lời, nên anh chỉ lẳng lặng ra dấu cho Haruka. Vẻ mặt của cậu ta cũng hoang mang không kém. - 'Nhưng tôi vừa đút vào mông anh ta cơ mà?'

Makoto nhún vai. Rồi anh chợt bật cười.

"Ê, chuyện gì buồn cười vậy?" - Rin gắt gỏng lên tiếng. Nhưng Makoto vẫn còn phải bụm miệng che tiếng cười khanh khách khỏi lan khắp phòng. Ở bên kia màn hình máy tính, Haruka chớp đôi mắt màu lam nhìn anh, rồi cậu cũng bắt đầu cười, tiếng khụt khịt im lặng vang lên từ cổ họng.

Rin càng nổi quạu. - "Này! Trả lời đi chứ!–"

Haruka vẫn còn cười rũ khi cậu ra hiệu cho Makoto cúp máy. Tiếng cười đó, dù không lớn, nhưng vẫn là tiếng cười đẹp nhất Makoto từng nghe.

Cả hai đều ngừng lại, thở dốc, chẳng ai nói gì. Rồi Haruka hỏi. - 'Anh có người yêu chưa?'

Màu hồng từ việc cười còn chưa lắng xuống hết giờ lại rộ trên má Makoto. - 'Chưa.'

'Chủ nhật này anh rảnh không? Đi chơi với tôi nhé?' - Đôi mắt màu biển cả chớp một cái. Và Makoto chợt nhận ra rằng đến lông mi của Haruka cũng rất dài.

Anh nở một nụ cười tươi rói. - 'Rất sẵn lòng.'

* * *

**END**


End file.
